


Фигаро

by MayronMay



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: Childhood, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, Gen, Psychology, Two Fathers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Немного о Фигаро и семейной обстановке четы Банкоранов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я с осторожностью отношусь к МПРЕГу, но раз уж это канон, что поделать. На самом деле мне стало интересно, каким бы вырос Фигаро в этой сумасшедшей обстановке, и в моей голове уже сложился некий образ. Возможно, этот драббл вырастет до сборника драбблов.  
> 

     Фигаро признавал, что его детство прошло вполне счастливо: родители уделяли ему достаточно внимания, дарили то, что он хотел, спал в тёплой постели, вкусно ел, играл со смешным дядей, которого отчего-то родители приглашали нечасто, но это ничего: он приходил сам. Фигаро был окружён любовью с самого рождения, пусть детально не помнил большую часть своих ранних лет.  
  
       Однако, как и все нормальные дети, он рос и приобретал качества, уничтожавшие его счастливое детство.  
  
       Наблюдательность. Фигаро перестал смотреть и слышать, теперь он видел и слушал всё, что оказывалось в радиусе его внимания, а радиус был велик. Его подушка намокала от слёз, когда ругались родители, затем он стыдливо включал кассетный плеер, когда те мирились. Он не понимал причины постоянных ссор и радовался каждому нормальному дню в их ненормальной семье, надеясь больше не услышать гневные крики за стеной. Его надежды оправдывались не всегда, и для него не было ничего ценнее тихого размеренного времени, проведённого в уютной атмосфере с милующимися родителями.   
  
       Аналитические способности. Теперь Фигаро пытался понять, а не принять происходящее. Его всё ещё волновали неожиданные всплески эмоций, резкие переходы из крайности в крайность. Он слушал телефонные разговоры, смотрел за реакцией родителей на слова друг друга, на поступки, на дядю, на самого себя. Когда началась школа, Фигаро наконец понял, почему его семья «ненормальная»: у остальных детей были мамы и папы, о которых те порой восхищённо отзывались, и Фигаро тоже хвастался своими родителями, однако вскоре дети начали обзывать его вруном и переставали замечать его вовсе. Он говорил «Мой папа…», и одноклассники перебивали его. «Мой папа работает в лондонской разведке!», «Мой папа родился в Швейцарии», «Мой папа очень меткий», «У меня волосы вьются, как у папы», «Папа очень высокий». Фигаро рассказывал обо всём, но другие просили его помолчать.   
  
       Проницательность. И в окружении чужих людей он стал молчать без чьих-либо напоминаний. Фигаро был тихим ребёнком, и лишний раз подержать язык за зубами не приносило дискомфорта. Он всё так же слушал и анализировал происходящее, в какой-то момент научившись предсказывать дальнейшее развитие событий. Когда звонил телефон, Фигаро напрягался и с трепетом замечал, как меняется лицо Мараиха, уже одетого к выходу, но обречённого провести выходной дома вместо обещанного кино или театра. И за секунду до того, как его улыбка потускнеет, Фигаро будто случайно проходил мимо к холодильнику, к окну, к телевизору, в ванную – куда угодно. «Я бы тоже хотел сходить на этот фильм», – невзначай говорил он, даже если не хотел никуда идти, и видел вновь загорающиеся глаза Мараиха. Утром он просыпался под запахи готовых блюд и видел, как отец тайком достаёт вино и отказывается от завтрака, спеша уйти на работу. И за секунду до того, как разобьётся первая тарелка, Фигаро оказывался на кухне. «Я буду», – говорил он, даже если не хотел есть, и ощущал нежное поглаживание по голове.   
  
       Терпение. Всё это повторялось из раза в раз и скоро стало привычкой. Фигаро в общем-то был не против: он предпочитал предотвращать ссоры и ругань, прикрывая Джека, чем видеть на лице Мараиха печаль и обиду. Странно, но в обратную сторону этот закон не действовал – прикрывать Мараиха перед Джеком было не за что, и второй редко открыто показывал своё душевное состояние: вечно нахмуренные брови, прямая осанка, закрытые позы. Фигаро мог судить о его состоянии только по количеству окурков в пепельнице и вина в бутылке, когда как Мараих отличался экспрессивностью… Оттого, возможно, Фигаро и любил его чуть сильнее, чем старшего Банкорана. Терпению учили не только родители, но и дядя, который к тому же был отличным примером «как делать не надо». Паталлиро много шумел, действовал на нервы, путался под ногами даже у того, кто был младше него на десяток лет. Фигаро видел, как реагируют родители, но сам не выходил из себя: то ли потому что вырос с дядей и хранил много хороших воспоминаний о нём, то ли из своего тихого характера. Родители удивлялись и могли только предположить, что Паталлиро похож на микроба или вирус: в небольших количествах полезен и помогает организму выработать иммунитет, отчего перестали пресекать попытки короля Малинеры общаться с их сыном… да и бесполезное это было занятие.  
  
       Фигаро окончательно потерял счастливое детство, но лишь из-за того, что рано повзрослел – это было неизбежно: кто-то же должен находиться в адекватном состоянии в этой ненормальной семье.


	2. 16 лет

       Посольство Малинеры стало для него убежищем. Здесь было шумно, всегда кипела жизнь и происходило нечто непредсказуемое в отличие от дома: там любое событие легко прогнозировалось ещё за неделю до своего свершения. Прибавить к отпуску Банкорана командировку Мараиха, помноженную на неделю школьных экзаменов Фигаро – простая формула со стандартными переменными и лёгким решением. Решив её, получаем юного шестнадцатилетнего Фигаро, сидящего на диване в комнате короля Малинеры, и самого короля, важно расхаживающего вдоль окон.   
  
       – Плохой день? – первым спрашивает Паталлиро, не выдержав напряжённого молчания названного племянника, и тот кивает, не убирая рук от лица. Сегодня он мрачнее, чем обычно: пусть в генах его смешались жизнелюбие Мараиха и вечная строгость Банкорана, второе всё же преобладало, особенно во взгляде.   
  
       – Иногда мне кажется, что вся моя жизнь – чья-то жестокая шутка или роковая ошибка, – произнёс Фигаро глухо, и король заинтересованно бросил на него взгляд. Он гордо признавал, что принял непосредственное участие в рождении этого мальчика и обеспечил само его существование, но к двадцати семи годам не научился признавать свои эксперименты провальными – ему приходился по душе первый вариант.   
  
       – Эта шутка не лишена остроты. Её автор явно имеет тонкое чувство юмора, гениальный ум и божественную красоту, – ухмыльнулся Паталлиро и упал на кресло, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. – Ну-с, что стряслось?  
  
       – Учитель заболел, и дополнительные отменили, – тяжело вздохнув, начал Фигаро и убрал руки. В его привычно холодном взгляде мелькнула тоска и усталость. – Я пришёл домой и… – он замолчал и снова провёл ладонью по лицу.   
  
       – Ты застал Банкорана-старшего в постели со своим одноклассником, – рассчитывая развеселить гостя, хихикнул Паталлиро, но эмоции Фигаро не изменились.  
  
       – Уже знаешь? – ничуть не удивившись, он подпёр голову кулаком. – Я понимал, что не стоит приходить домой раньше, когда у Джека выходной, а папа в Швейцарии… Но я даже не рассчитывал… Прямо домой… Он же школу прогулял, думали, по болезни… А они… Я никогда не пойму этот жестокий мир взрослых.  
  
       – Или мир жестоких взрослых, – хмыкнул Паталлиро. – Что такое взросление?  
  
       – Взросление – это… процесс перехода между креативным мироощущением к шаблонному представлению о реальности, сопровождаемый повышением требований социума к взрослеющему индивидууму и превращением оного в конвейерный продукт по ГОСТам выпускающей его страны, – медленно проговорил Фигаро, вспоминая строчки из «Словаря Сатаны», подаренного дядей на шестой день рождения.   
  
       – Не бойся не понимать взрослых – бойся когда-нибудь понять их, – наставнически советовал Паталлиро в восторге от самого себя.  
  
       Фигаро тихо выдохнул «Угу» и вновь принял изначальную позу, когда в комнату вошёл один из лукоголовых с телефоном в руке.  
  
       – Ваше величество, шеф Банкоран, – объявил он, и Паталлиро сел ровно, прикладывая трубку к уху.  
  
       – Соскучились по мне? – с придыханием спросил тот и тут же закатил глаза. – Не знаю. Сейчас спрошу. Фигаро, ты здесь?   
  
       Фигаро помотал головой, даже не взглянув на дядю.  
  
       – Он, вероятно, в астральном путешествии, – ответил Паталлиро. – Ну-ну, не нервничай. Да, он у меня. Что? Хочешь его услышать? Сейчас, – он поднялся с места и, приложив динамик к одной из колонок большого музыкального центра, щёлкнул кнопкой. В зале раздалась партия Фигаро Бомарше из одноимённой оперы.  
  
       – Что-то ещё? – спросил Паталлиро, вновь поднеся телефон к уху, но там уже раздавались короткие гудки. Он недоумённо пожал плечами, отдавая телефон обратно лукоголовому и выключая неоценённое произведение искусства.   
  
       – Он сейчас приедет, – констатировал Фигаро, наконец подняв взгляд. – Не знаю, как смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
       – Если хочешь, отправлю тебя экспрессом на Малинеру.  
  
       – Я бы с радостью, но не знаю, когда папа вернётся: не хочу, чтобы он застал что-нибудь подобное.  
  
       – Мараих бы не сбежал – у него другие методы воспитания.  
  
       – Я даже не знаю, кто из них больший дурак: папа, который всё прощает и забывает, или Джек, не имеющий ни капли силы воли и понятия о верности.   
  
       – Да они оба дураки – на том и сошлись. Я больше удивляюсь, как они смогли воспитать кого-то настолько сообразительного… А, это же я помог, – самодовольно рассмеялся Паталлиро.   
  
       – Я пойду, спасибо, что выслушал, – не ответив на фразу, но улыбнувшись её содержанию, произнёс Фигаро и поднялся, собираясь выйти из комнаты.  
  
       – Банкоран всё равно за тобой приедет, куда спешить?   
  
       – Полчаса до дома в машине в тишине наедине с Джеком без возможности уйти? У дяди всегда был отличный вкус к человеческим пыткам.  
  
       – Ну, за это я угощу тебя мороженым.  
  
       Фигаро остановился у двери и медленно оглянулся.  
  
       – А… каким?  
  
       Паталлиро лукаво улыбнулся. Всё-таки мирить Банкоранов благое дело, и ничто другое так не отпускало грехи, а мирить приходилось часто – ровно столько же, сколько он грешил.


	3. Chapter 3

       Серые улицы серого Лондона неслись мимо, Земля вращалась под колёсами новенькой чёрной ауди, а дороги поворачивались сами – только так Фигаро мог воспринимать реальность, когда за рулём находился Джек. Гробовая тишина в салоне авто давила на уши и ни капли не способствовала серьёзному разговору, на который старший Банкоран всеми силами настраивался. Фигаро знал этот скрип кожаных перчаток, запах сигар и упрямый взгляд на дорогу – он уже готовился в очередной раз пропустить мимо ушей два-три холодных железных предложения о большой родительской любви к нему и друг к другу, и что одноклассник сына сам пришёл к ним домой, что он настаивал и ещё какой-нибудь слабый аргумент, сказанный до ужаса уверенным тоном – Фигаро было не-ин-те-рес-но. Совсем. Он хотел поскорее приехать домой и запереться в комнате наедине с наушниками и новыми музыкальными дисками. Время шло как назло медленно.  
  
       Попытка Паталлиро помирить их не удалась: по приезде Джек в своей обычной манере скомандовал ехать домой, и Фигаро, облизнув ложку из-под мороженного в последний раз, быстро поднялся. «Скоро старческая импотенция нагонит его, – шепнул король уходящему племяннику, развалившись на диване, – и тогда вы наконец заживёте, как нормальная семья». Фигаро ухмыльнулся с тоской в тёмных глазах.   
  
       – Ты должен предупреждать, когда собираешься к Паталлиро, – вдруг раздался голос, и Фигаро не стал рисковать, продолжая смотреть в окно: он не знал, теряет ли взгляд Джека свою силу, если смотреть на него через зеркало – как у василиска из популярного с недавних пор в Англии рассказа.   
  
       – Решил не отвлекать вас, – произнёс Фигаро сквозь прижатую ко рту ладонь, дав понять, что фразу для начала разговора старший Банкоран выбрал неподходящую.  
  
       – Тебе не стоит так сбегать из дома – я волновался.  
  
       – У меня переходный возраст – мне можно.   
  
       – Паталлиро плохо на тебя влияет.  
  
       – А спящий с моими одноклассниками отец – хорошо.  
  
       Тишина стала в два раза тяжелей, чем до разговора, но Фигаро отчего-то вздохнул с облегчением. Беседа не принесла ему никакого удовлетворения – он обрадовался её концу.   
  
       – Ты, вероятно, кое-что не так понял, – тон Джека вдруг чуть смягчился – со стального на… чугунный. Ассоциация вызвала мимолётную улыбку, всё так же скрытую ладонью, но дальнейшие оправдания вновь заставили брови сойтись на переносице.   
  
       – Я понял. Не утруждайся.   
  
       – Я люблю тебя и Мараиха…  
  
       – А, ну раз так, то конечно. Как я мог усомниться.   
  
       – Происходит то, что происходит.  
  
       Палец нервно барабанил по рулю, отсчитывая секунды до зелёного сигнала светофора, и Фигаро издал тихое «пф», понимая, что Джек нервничает больше не из-за сына, а из-за Мараиха, которому сложившаяся ситуация точно не понравится.  
  
       – Даже ураганы появляются не на пустом месте. И «то, что происходит» происходит слишком часто, особенно в отсутствие папы.  
  
       – Тем не менее, я… – начал Банкоран, но не договорил.  
  
       – Тем не менее, тебе не идёт оправдываться. К тому же оправдать тебя не может даже большая и искренняя любовь к папе, которая наверняка стала единственной причиной, почему я здесь, а не в детдоме.  
  
       – Фигаро! – возмутился Джек. Он часто забывал, что наряду с его холодностью в Фигаро дремали гены Мараиха, порой просыпаясь в совсем запущенных случаях.  
  
       – Я вот дождаться не могу, когда ты набросишься на меня, раз уже на моих одноклассников перешёл – тебе, кажется, вообще всё равно кто! – прикрикнул Фигаро в ответ и схватился за ручку над дверью, когда машина резко затормозила у обочины. Ремень безопасности врезался в грудь, но не причинил боли в отличие от наконец озвученных мыслей.   
  
       Дверца хлопнула, и Фигаро обиженно взглянул на вышедшего Джека, заметив трясущуюся руку с зажигалкой. Банкоран вышел отнюдь не покурить – раньше у него не возникало проблем с курением при сыне. Холодный воздух, ворвавшийся в салон, заставил поёжиться. Фигаро упрямо и дерзко подтянул ноги к себе, поставив пыльные ботинки на кожаную обивку сидений, и уткнулся лбом в колени. Наверное, ему не стоило так говорить. Он так не думал. Проще было молчать и слушать, чувствовать огонь в груди и держать рот закрытым, но «проще» – это не про их семью, а как бы порой ни было стыдно, Фигаро оставался её частью.  
  
       Банкоран вернулся в авто три сигареты спустя и положил руки на руль, вновь возвращаясь в поток машин.   
  
       – Прости.  
  
       Фигаро не ответил, зная, что это дежурное, но искреннее «Прости» не особенно поможет Джеку измениться, а Фигаро – не обращать на его выходки внимания. Скоро из командировки вернётся папа, и тогда они снова будут счастливой семьёй; нужно всего лишь набраться терпения.


	4. 13 лет

       Когда последняя горячая тарелка оказалась на белоснежной скатерти, Мараих сел за стол и удовлетворённо выдохнул, наконец посчитав полный английский завтрак действительно полным. В это время Фигаро уже доедал второй тост с маслом, а старший Банкоран допивал чашку чёрного кофе, сваренного с мастерством и заботой. Обычно завтраки не сопровождались обсуждениями и рассказами подобно ужинам, однако по лицу Мараиха было понятно, что ему есть о чём поговорить.  
  
       – Бан, – раздался приятный голос отца, и Фигаро замер, как замирал каждый раз, слыша это мелодичное «Бан». Это не был ни страх, ни трепет, ни, тем более, радость – так затаивались хищники, выжидающие добычу. Он знал, что додумывать за Мараиха фразы – глупая затея, почти такая же, как и представлять реакцию Джека на них. Фигаро мог только ждать и слушать, к тому же остановить родителей, когда те начинали ругаться, то же, что и пытаться задержать несущийся в пропасть поезд, помахав ему платком вслед.  
  
       – Я тут подумал, раз уж тебя сейчас повышают на работе и… ты и так имеешь хорошую репутацию и авторитет, – неловко начал Мараих, когда Банкоран поднял взгляд, – наверное, никто не скажет тебе и слова, если, – он на мгновение замолк, поглаживая кружево на салфетке, – мы оформим всё официально.   
  
       Фигаро быстро перевёл всё внимание на Джека, чья бровь незаметно дрогнула; недопитый кофе взметнулся почти до края чашки, но осел обратно, а на виске выступила капля пота.   
  
       – Не понимаю о чём ты, – произнёс он спокойно и взглянул на часы. – Кажется, мне пора на работу.  
  
       – Ты обещал отвезти меня сегодня в школу, – напомнил Фигаро, будто специально пытаясь остановить Банкорана и увидеть продолжение разговора. Он и сам не до конца понял, что хочет сказать своим предложением Мараих. – Ещё двадцать минут есть.  
  
       – Да? Похоже, спешат, – Джек ещё раз взглянул на часы. Он умел в нужный момент включить дурочка, особенно в разговорах с Мараихом. Это было выгодно всем, ведь иногда его недоумение действительно срабатывало и обрывало разной величины скандалы.  
  
       – Не могу же я вечно сидеть на твоей шее, будто любовница-содержанка, – начинал выкладывать аргументы Мараих. Фигаро пытался разобраться, о чём всё же идёт речь и как это воспринимает Джек, и наконец понял суть.   
  
       – Разве нам это нужно, если мы и так хорошо живём, – пытался уйти от чёткого ответа Банкоран, и Фигаро скрыл усмешку, засунув в рот оставшийся тост.   
  
       – Ты против, потому что я буду мешать твоим свиданиям с молоденькими мальчишками? – не увидев отклика, разозлился Мараих.   
  
       – Э-это тут не при чём, – наконец заволновался Джек и повернулся к сыну. – Тебе точно в школу к восьми? У вас нет никаких классных собраний перед уроками?..  
  
       – Не, не торопись, – как назло ответил Фигаро, вкладывая в свой спокойный тон столько сил, что жевать очередной тост приходилось с трудом.  
  
       – Банкоран, не делай из меня дурака. У тебя что, есть любовник на работе?  
  
       – Н-нет, Мараих, что за глупости.  
  
       – Тогда назови мне причину, по которой тебя так пугает моё общество!  
  
       Фигаро закрыл рот обеими руками, подрагивая от смеха. Эта ссора была из разряда неопасных и глупых, после которой отец точно не соберёт вещи и не кинется прочь из дома.   
  
       – Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты вдруг заговорил о браке, – недоумённо повысил голос Банкоран, загнанный в угол, и Мараих, уже готовый что-то ответить, замер.   
  
       – О чём? – переспросил он, и Фигаро несдержанно хихикнул, тут же помахав руками на удивлённый взгляд родителей с немым «Продолжайте».  
  
       – К тому же никто не станет официально оформлять нашу семью, ты и сам понимаешь. Конечно, я бы очень хотел, но так уж сложилось…  
  
       – Я имел в виду работу, – ошарашено объяснил Мараих и покраснел, приложив ладонь к щеке.   
  
       – Работу? – переспросил Банкоран.   
  
       – Конечно. Фигаро уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы обходиться без меня, а сидеть дома от задания к заданию мне уже тяжело… Тем более сейчас у тебя будет более высокая должность и меньше грязной работы, я совсем одичаю в одиночестве. К тому же доход лишним не бывает… Если ты не против.  
  
       – Это не проблема, я обязательно найду что-нибудь, – на лице Джека вновь отразилась вся его сдержанность, но Фигаро заметил, как легко ему стало дышать, но совсем ненадолго.  
  
       – Так что ты там насчёт брака?..


End file.
